<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of Passion (Rose of Horns) by MariStellata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755817">Night of Passion (Rose of Horns)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata'>MariStellata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/M, Human, Sexy Times, Teifling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic the character I play in a dnd campaign wrote about some other characters in the campaign. Pardon the lil smut goblin in the corner, shes lonely and desperate to see other people in love hence her writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Razertai Dnd Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night of Passion (Rose of Horns)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working a bar , the days tend to run together. Each different day he only sees the same faces. No one new ever seems to come to this town. That is until Arik met her.<br/>
She captivated him instantly but He couldn’t let her know , lest she leave town thinking he was a creep. And so He put on his best retail employee face for the group she came in with. Watching. Waiting to see, who was she and was this lovely lady single?</p><p><br/>
Andromeda sighs mildly perturbed by this band of misfits she had come to lead. What a mess they made. Dancing and drinking and being silly, oh but the barman , he looks kinda handsome. For a human that is... hmmm</p><p><br/>
The rowdy and boisterous group manage to convince the barman to join in the revelries, pulling him up to sit by the gorgeous horned woman. She seems mildly amused yet flustered by his increasing affections as the liquid courage loosens his tongue. As the night goes on the bardtender manages to throw the horny lady some decent pickup lines.</p><p><br/>
They begin to dance, and oh what a dance it is. They spin and sway, sashaying the night away. As the song drawls to a close he takes his chance and leans in for a kiss wich she accepts as there’s noses gently brush. Oh that was... something.</p><p><br/>
Her heart is racing in her ears the party long evading her thoughts as he offers her to share his room. What a gentleman this bartender is. Maybe for once someone else’s arrow could do the piercing , she was tired of making all the good shots by herself.</p><p><br/>
Entering his room they committed the most lude of sins! As his fingers twine with hers they fall to the bed.<br/>
They had to push further into the pits of lust. Wether it was the touch starvation that drew them together or the booze no one could know.</p><p><br/>
It was the most beautiful of atrocities and fanned the flames for their needy coupling. As she would breathe out he would breathe her in, his mouth chased along her skin as a witch would trace runes. Meanwhile her fingers becoming lost in the forest of his hair as she pulled his mouth back up to hers with urgency.</p><p><br/>
Suddenly they shifted , she sucked in a ragged breathe as he loomed over her. pinning her hips down by putting steady pressure with his palms all while giving her a smoldering grin. She was precious as a princess like this and he was ready to worship her.</p><p><br/>
Her devils doorbells had never been wrung so fervently as when his lips brushed the ones between her hips. She felt like Icarus, as though this heat would melt her as his wings did in the sun, but if asked if her partner should stop she would firmly deny him the reprieve.</p><p><br/>
She was his goddess but he’d have nothing less then her to sing her own praises. The way her legs would clamp down around his ears as his tongue unraveled her delicate flower,he couldn’t get enough. When she finally came down from the high the climax was like jumping a cliff into the sea. The concluding waves of pleasure rolling and crashing through her body as if she where the shoreline.</p><p><br/>
With a sudden jolt of need she pulls him up by his hair, giving him a bruising kiss as she flips them. Now straddling him she blushes prettily not having anticipated her own action. Quickly switching gears she pets his face affectionately and leans her forehead to his as her hips grind against the head between his legs. His little soldier is standing at full attention (bless it) and horny jokes be damned, she can’t take much more of the teasing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>